


Set the Stars Alight

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Category: Batgirl (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: Steph's special date doesn't go as planned, but given that they're in Gotham, she probably should have expected that.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain
Comments: 16
Kudos: 52
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	Set the Stars Alight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iroirong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iroirong/gifts).



> Thanks to L. for looking it over!

There's no real change in Steph's relationship with Cass when they first start dating. Oh, there are a lot more makeouts now, which is _the best_ , but when they're not patrolling, they still mostly hang out in Cass's room at the manor or Steph's room in her mom's apartment, painting each other's nails and watching makeup tutorials on youtube. 

Their nightlife hasn't changed much either—they sneak kisses and hold hands when they can, but it's weird for a whole host of reasons, starting with Tim being her ex and Cass's brother, running through Babs's constant presence in their lives, and ending with Bruce, who doesn't disapprove of them dating (when they tell finally him, he mutters something about Batgirls and Robins that Steph pretends not to hear), but draws the line at what he grumpily calls canoodling on patrol. (Steph changes her CapeBook relationship status to "canoodling with Cass" after that conversation, and it makes her laugh every time.)

But tonight, Steph has something special planned. It's her birthday week, and the Perseids will be visible over Gotham. After some favor-trading, Tim and Jason agree to handle their routes, and Babs agrees to leave them alone for the night, so the plan is a go, right up until Alfred tells her that the marquee for Jason's birthday party is already set up on the south lawn and the west lawn has just been fertilized.

Steph sighs. At least they didn't waste time driving out to the manor, only get stuck in traffic when they had to immediately turn back around. "Thanks, Alfred."

She hangs up and turns to Cass. "Slight change in plans. Come on."

Cass takes her hand and reels her in for a quick kiss that Steph would like to turn into a lingering kiss, but they're on a timetable.

She grabs the picnic basket from her desk and they head up to the roof of the apartment building. The building is only six stories tall, and the light pollution means they likely won't see much, but it's one of the rare clear nights in Gotham, with the stars twinkling brightly and the air cooling down after an early evening thunderstorm.

They get the blanket set up and Steph takes out the bottle of sparkling cider (Alfred's suggestion since neither of them is twenty-one yet), the grapes, and the cheese and the fancy water crackers (also Alfred's suggestion, and Steph is going to have to do something nice for him soon to thank him). 

Cass ducks her head and smiles. "It's lovely."

" _You're_ lovely," Steph says, feeling stupid with love and lust for her. She reaches out and tucks a lock of Cass's hair behind her ear, marveling at how silky it is against the pads of her fingers. She cups Cass's cheek and leans in for a continuation of their earlier kiss. They linger this time, with Cass climbing into Steph's lap so they can be as close as possible. Cass's kisses are quick and hard and involve her whole body, just like everything else she does, and Steph hangs on tight and tries to keep up, occasionally gasping for air when a particular kiss or touch sends delicious shockwaves through her body.

She has her hands up under Cass's tank top and is considering unhooking her bra when she hears the unmistakeable sound of a grappling hook landing on the roof, followed by the heavy thump of combat boots behind her.

Cass presses a finger to Steph's lips before she can say something mean, and says, "Robin."

As Steph turns her head to look, Nightwing drops down beside him. "Sorry to interrupt, ladies, but the Royal Flush Gang is on the loose and Robin took a club to the head. Can he stay with you?"

"Tt—I'm fine, Grayson. Cease your fussing."

"Do you need us to suit up?" Cass asks. It wouldn't be the first time one of their dates got interrupted by crime. Hell, sometimes fighting crime is better than a normal date, because they get to punch bad guys _and_ make out, and that's two of Steph's favorite things in one neat package. 

Nightwing shakes his head. "No, we've got a good hand. They'll fold soon enough." He grins charmingly, pleased with himself, and Steph lets out a reluctant snort of laughter.

Red Robin joins them then. "We should get back, N. Hood is facing King and Queen himself while B is handling Ace and Jack." He takes in the spread on the blanket. "Ooh, cheese." He snatches a couple of cubes of cheddar and a handful of grapes. Steph twitches but she doesn't reach out and slap his hand away. Cass gives her an approving squeeze. "Oh, was this a date?" He cocks his head and looks just like the bird he's named for. "The Perseids, huh? Good one, Steph." He holds up a hand for a high-five and she grudgingly gives it to him. 

"You should join us when you are done," Cass says.

Tim and Steph both mutter, "Awkward," and then laugh. Things between them are pretty good—Tim's finally forgiven her for faking her death and fucking off to Africa without telling him, and she's finally forgiven him for being a jerk about her becoming Robin when he'd had to stop. He's always been one of the best friends she's got and she's glad to have him back, even if Cass invites him to third-wheel on their dates a little more often than Steph would like. Cass's complete lack of jealousy would have bothered Steph when she was younger, but now she knows better. It's one of the many things she appreciates about Cass as a girlfriend.

"Sounds like a plan," Nightwing says with a decisive nod. "Robin, stay with the nice ladies. Red, with me."

They're off before Robin can protest again, and Steph resigns herself to Cass's family crashing their date. It wouldn't be the first time. And there's a lot less collateral damage than usual. At least the Royal Flush Gang hadn't shown up too. There wouldn't have been enough grapes for that.

Cass removes herself from Steph's lap and Steph lets her go reluctantly. She makes up a plate for Damian, which he scarfs like he hasn't eaten in days after complaining that they don't have any tea, and then he answers all of Cass's questions about the fight that got him sidelined. 

The rest of the boys show up about twenty minutes later, sweaty and triumphant, and demolish what's left of the food. Hood complains they don't have any beer, but it doesn't stop him from downing a cup of cider once he takes his helmet off. Steph is tempted to compare him to Damian out loud—the messy spikes of his helmet hair complete the picture—but she doesn't want to deal with the drama that would follow. She whispers it in Cass's ear, though, and Cass laughs in agreement. She takes Steph's hand, and they all look up in wonder as the meteor shower begins.

Batman lands on the roof with an exaggerated swirl of his cape a few minutes later, and Cass offers him the last of the grapes, which he takes with a surprised but pleased grunt. At least, Steph thinks he's pleased; even after all these years, she doesn't read his grunts as well as the rest of them do, but he doesn't seem nearly as grumpy as usual. He leans against the chimney and tips his head up with the rest of them.

"All right," he says when the meteor shower has slowed down, "let's call it a night, boys." He looks back at them over his shoulder before he leaps from the building. "Don't stay up too late, girls. And be careful."

Steph says, "Yeah, B," and Cass says, "Yes, Dad," and then he's gone with another dramatic flare of his cape. 

Steph starts cleaning up, popping the occasional leftover cube of Swiss into her mouth, and Cass says, "Did I ruin everything by inviting them?"

"No," Steph answers without hesitation. "It wasn't what I had planned, but it was...nice to have them here." She rolls the blanket up and shoves it into the picnic basket with the bag of used cups and plates. "And now I have you all to myself. Whatever shall I do?"

Cass's smile is brighter than a falling star. "I can think of a few things."

Steph beams at her in return. "Brains _and_ brawn. I really am lucky."

"You are," Cass agrees, pressing a quick kiss to her lips. "And so am I."

Steph flushes, pleased, and kisses her back. 

Hand in hand, they head inside for the rest of the night.

end


End file.
